One Winged Angel
by Mayonaka Okami
Summary: This is based on what happened during the CCS movie 2 but what if this time Sakura has to exchange something greater to save her loved ones? Please Read and Review! S&S Chapter 3's up
1. Disappearance

            Chapter 1   "Disappearance" 

"Then if that's the only way to defeat the card… you can't do anything! If you don't everybody will… this whole town will disappear. I don't care anymore Sakura! You need to do it whatever it takes!" Li's words rang through Sakura's head as she remembered the talk she and Li had under the rain.

"Li… don't you even care if I lose you?" Sakura thought as different things entered her mind. "No! I can't! I promised that I would tell you the truth when you return… when you return to me… if you only knew you are the one who is in my heart… the one I truly love… I can't… I just can't! "She diverted her stare to Li who was talking with Cerberus, tomoyo, Yue and meiling. 

"Sakura!!!!" Cerberus exclaimed as he pointed out the void card. 

"Hmm? Yes! I'll get it!" She nodded. "FLY CARD!!!!" she released the card and flew towards the void card.

A bluish-gray glow surrounded the girl as she pointed out to Sakura's fly card.

"Give them back to me!" the girl said calmly as her eyes glowed a very mysterious glow. Sakura's fly card started glowing as well and it became a card again as Sakura fell towards the ground.

"Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed.

"Sakura…" Yue flew towards her and caught the falling girl.

They flew back to the top of the building finding a very enraged Cerberus.

"Okay that's it!!!! You can't do that to Sakura!" He shouted as he flew towards the girl and let out his magical flame.

The girl who was protected inside the bubble merely looked at him and pointed.

"Nobody can hurt me! I will get what I want!!!" with those words Cerberus disappeared.

"KERO!!!!" Sakura screamed reaching out for him as tomoyo and meiling held her back.

"Cerberus…" Yue could only whisper but you could plainly see his eyes burning with anger and rage. He flew and chased the girl who was flying towards the tower. She stopped in front of him as he slowly disappeared. "What…" he trailed off. "Sakura." He was able to say her name before he truly vanished.

"YUE!" Sakura cried out almost in tears.  At that very moment two more Clow Cards were taken from her… The Firey and the Watery card.

"Sakura… your cards!" Li pointed out

"NO!" She exclaimed as her two friends, Tomoyo and meiling disappeared along with the two cards.

When the cards reached the young girl she, herself disappeared leaving nothing but silence and… emptiness. 

"Meiling…" Li trailed off.

a/n My first CCS fic! Please be kind and review it! It's short but I'll be posting the other chapters next time! Thank you! Ja ne!

disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura so don't sue me okay! This story is originally mine though! 


	2. Realization of the Heart

                        Chapter 2   "Realization of the heart"

Sakura could clearly see the worry on Li Syaoran's face. It was only the two of them now…

"Li…"She begun.

"Come on! We need to catch her and get the cards back." Li Shouted jumping down from the building leaving Sakura alone.

"Syaoran…" She whispered as she trailed Li.

"Sakura… why do you have to be the one going thru all these hardships? I… I just can't stand to see your always happy face, sad." Li thought as he followed the power of the card. He turned back checking on Sakura who was running behind him… but something in her face seemed to catch him, the usual glow on her face was completely wiped out. No sign of any hope… the girl he once knew who never lost hope in any fight before was now about to give up. Somewhere, something inside him hurt. "Sakura…" His heart seemed to call out to her "did I do anything to hurt you?" he seemed to wonder. "Sakura… please… don't lose hope! I'll always be here… right beside you… I promise…" 

"Li…"Li was correct. The usual smile on the young girls face was gone… not even a trace of it was left. "I… I can't take this anymore!" she came to a sudden stop.

"Sakura!!!" Li's head shouted to himself as he stopped as well. He walked towards her in cautious steps.

Sakura dropped down to her knees as she wept and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't… I just can't…" she trailed off. 

"Sakura…" Syaoran stood beside her looking down at her not really knowing what to do. Sakura, knowing her Syaoran was beside her wept even more.

"What should I do?" Li asked himself feeling a hint of panic. "Dammit! I just can't stand seeing her cry like that… and the worst part is that I can't do anything to help her… to even lighten up her load, her problems. But … NO! maybe, just maybe, I am afraid of knowing that I am one of her burdens." He sighed to himself. "Whatever it is…"

Li who kneeled down approached Sakura, still weeping on the floor beside her.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed surprised 

"Umm… Sakura…" Li began.

Sakura quickly looked away not being able to answer.

Li sighed. "Sakura please… don't make this any harder for me." When Sakura heard those words her sobbing came to an abrupt stop.

"Sakura, listen to me. Nothing will happen if you just stay there and cry. Please Sakura… look at me…" With those words he took Sakura's chin in his hands and faced her to him. "That's much better, at least this way I know if you are listening to me and I'm not babbling about like some kind of idiot here." He smiled succeeding to at least put a small smile on her face. "I can't do this alone Sakura. I need you… I need you with me. Even though it hurts me to say… I can't do this alone." He whispered hand still on her face.

"But can't you see? Look at everything around us! Everybody's gone… father, onnichan, kero, yukito… yue, meiling and tomoyo." She declared.

"Sakura… you're forgetting something… I am still here with you… I will never leave you… I will fight by your side… I promise." Li comforted as he wiped a teardrop from Sakura's cheek. This made the younger girl smile and nod at the boy.

Li stood up as he extended a hand towards Sakura. Sakura gladly took his hand and stood up beside Li. Side by side the two looked at each other and smiled.

"That's the Sakura I know!" Li smiled. Sadly this smile was interrupted by a glow coming from Sakura's pocket three more of her Clow cards were taken… the windy, wood and the freeze card.

"No!!!" Sakura cried out reaching for her cards. Li on the other hand saw the tension on the girls face took her hand into his and held it tightly. 

"Sakura… I have an idea! Let's follow the cards to the direction they're flying to!" Li exclaimed.

"Yes." Sakura agreed. The two of them ran side-by-side following the cards to the direction they were flying too.

a/n: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Like I promised… here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Keep on reviewing! I wanna know what you think of each chapter! Ja ne! Please read and review my slam dunk fic too! Thanks!


	3. Sacrifice

                        Chapter 3   "Sacrifice" 

Only two cards were left now… two cards… Sakura and Li chased the two flying cards to the ferries wheel. Li suddenly came to a halt staring grimly at the girl who was on one of the cars.

"Syaoran-kun do you think it would be possible if…" Sakura turned around as she realized that she was alone. "Syaoran?" she shouted. "No! Please don't leave me!" She thought as she ran looking for Syaoran.

"Sakura, please forgive me but… maybe just maybe I can defeat this thing…" Li Syaoran thought to himself. "It seems that the powers of the card captors and its guardians don't work against this card. But I'm not one of the card captors! I'm only a trained sorcerer!" He exclaimed as he jumped on one of the cars working his way up to the girl. Jumping from one roof to the other. The girl was on the top of the ferries wheel still surrounded by the ominous blue aura. Li reached the top and faced the young girl. 

"Dammit! Go back to your card form!" He exclaimed. "I will seal you!" He shouted. "Force hear my plight, release the light!!!! Thunder!" He chanted as the golden light burst forth from his sword and attacked the girl.

"Leave me alone!!!" she shouted in the corner of the ferries wheel car.

Surprisingly, the force of his 'Raitei Shorai' deeply affected the girl.

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura shouted as she saw the light from the ferries wheel. "That light…"She thought "Syaoran… wait for me!" She thought as she ran towards the light.

"Why wont you leave me alone?!" The girl shouted eyes beginning to fill with rage.

"Return already! Force know my plight, Release the LIGHT!!!" He chanted yet again as he pointed his sword towards the girl "Wind… come quickly!!!" The wind along with the thunder surrounded the enraged girl who was still inside the car.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She finally screamed as her aura flared all over the place.

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screamed as Li was engulfed in the blue aura that seemed to be a black hole.

"Sakura…" Li thought as he disappeared 

"Syaoran… now everybody is gone…" she stepped back as she watched the blue light containing the girl fly away. "NO! I won't give up!" she exclaimed face full of hope as she remembered the words of Li. "yes!  I won't give up! I'll die trying!" she exclaimed. "JUMP CARD!" with those words she jumped up and followed the card to the clock tower.

Sakura stood outside of the tower as she stared up. She ran up the winding steps as a black hole came her away only missing her by an inch.

"I need to make it! I need to… for everyone's sake." Her head was pounding now as she avoided another one of the cards' attacks. Sakura now stood at ledge of the final step and was about to jump up on to the final ledge where the Clow card was. 

"Jump… please… don't fail me now!" she begged deep inside her heart as she stepped back and jump. In the middle of her jump the little wings on her feet started to glow an ominous blue glow as it returned to its true form and flew up as Sakura fell down.

"NO!!!!" she shouted as she desperately flung her arms around looking for something to hold on too. Silence… the only thing that could be heard now was sakura slowly falling… and yet again pure silence. The 'clang' of a sword on the cold steel blue floor was suddenly heard. The boy in green tried to stand up slowly as he raised his sword and pointed it to the falling girl. He closed his eyes and chanted "Force… hear my plight…" he broke off as he almost fell back down on the floor "stand up Li! Sakura's counting on you!" he told himself as he slowly stood up from the ground and went back to finishing his chant. "Release the… LIGHT!" he shouted as he used what was left of his powers. A light illuminated from his sword as he stepped back to keep from falling. "WIND! Come forth and lend me your assistance!" he said as a strong gust of wind came and carried the falling girl to the ledge.

a/n: so… how do you guys like it so far? Nothing's really happening much… I promise that the up-coming chapter's hopefully better! Please read and review again! 


End file.
